


Rule 12

by Webbgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/pseuds/Webbgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet where Tony reflects on his relationship with Gibbs.  What there is of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 12

Their first time was fast, hard and well, damn uncomfortable if Tony was honest. Still, it was enough to leave him wanting more. When Gibbs finally hired him away from Baltimore he'd told Tony about Rule 12 almost immediately. Tony took it as more of a challenge than a real rule. He figured nobody really followed some arbitrary list of rules all the time anyway.

Their 18th time (not that Tony actually kept track or anything) was in an alley outside a bar in Georgetown. Tony tried not to analyze why Gibbs saying filthy things in his ear while calling him 'Gus' set him off like a firework.

Their 30th time was after Kate's funeral. Both men had needed the physical connection. Tony told himself it was nothing more than that. It was the first time - only time that they'd held onto each other all night.

Their last time was the night before the day that changed everything. Before Pin Pin Pula. Before the ghosts from Gibbs past came rushing back into his life and stole him away from Tony's.

Tony could never quite work out whether it was a curse or blessing on the Universe's part giving them that one last time. He had that one last night to hold onto in his memories, but he also had a fresh pain every time he looked at Gibbs and knew he was the only one who remembered it.

Gibbs left. Gibbs came back. Well, most of Gibbs came back. Tony had no say in either action. What he did have a say in was that he was never going to re-open that wound again. He decided that Rule 12 wasn't all that bad of an idea after all.


End file.
